jetmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 21: Walking Garbage
is the twenty-first episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. Synopsis A pile of garbage which includes a beloved toy of Ako's becomes a Dimension Beast who only wants to do good and protect his master. Plot As Ako walks to school, she runs to a garbage man and hands him a teddy bear to put in the vehicle as a bell drops from it. In an alternate dimension, Semimaru shows it had continued to grow while eating as Radiguet admires it as it wraps itself into a cocoon. Within the Vylock, Maria claims that Jetman will burn in hell this time as Tran admits you can't beat Jetman by just boasting. With a button on his glove, Tran steals Maria's Dimension Bug and sends it flying into the Front Dimension. At the dump, the Dimensional Bug lands as the latest load of garbage arrives, including Ako's teddy bear as it reacts. At school, Ako keeps the bell dropped from her bear as she has memories of "Poohtan", the teddy she just threw away and how she took care of it like a mother to it's child even as she sleeps in music class. In town, a walking pile of garbage with the head of a teddy bear appears, introducing itself as "Poohtan, the Trash Dimension" but making people run away from it. The Dimensional Beast accidentally makes a boy drop it's toy which he apologizes for and tries to fix, using it's power to reform the toy, but making his mother run away seeing it as only a monster and his toy covered in germs. A man tries to escape from it by a car that won't start, but Poohtan then uses it's power to restore it good as new, but the man runs away scared with the car restored. Poohtan feels confused by why everyone is running before they all start throwing rocks at it. In the Vylock, Tran laughs hysterically while Maria considers the whole stunt as a mess caused by him. Tracking Trash Dimension down, Maria decides to kill it herself, attacking it as it fires trash towards it; yet when she tells it to die, Poohtan is surprised as Maria throws out a rope to shock it. Ako discovers the two battling and Trash Dimension hides behind her wanting her protection even as she can't stand it's smell. Maria tries to attack again but Ako protects Poohtan, tossing her around with her whip and making her lose her satchel until the other Jetmen appear causing Maria to retreat. Gai discovers Trash Dimension still there, but Poohtan merely looks at Ako's bell from the satchel; it ringing the bell makes Ako connect Trash Dimension with her teddy bear Poohtan! Calling it by it's name, Poohtan recognizes Ako as it's "mama", shocking the other Jetmen. Ako tries to leave Poohtan behind due to it's smell disturbing her, but it keeps following causing her to criticize the monster. It continues to follow but Ako tells Poohtan that she isn't it's mama, embarrassing it. Following her on top of a street bridge, Poohtan questions what it is while asking if she hate it, which Ako claims she does and running off, forcing it to chase after her. Seeing Ako disappear elsewhere, Poohtan calls out for it's mama until it sees a moving tree; Ako appears from it and continues to deny her connection. But due to being so hungry, Trash Dimension is too tired to even leave Ako when she commands it. Taking it back to the dump, Ako approaches a garbage man who claims that it's too big to be kept there; but Ako's comment that it's alive gets his attention, leading to Poohtan to introduce itself and making him question if science has gotten to the point where it can make trash talk. When asking what it is, Ako decides to show instead of tell, with Poohtan devouring down the garbage in the dump calling it delicious. Ako sells Poohtan as a creature that can eat all trash, from plastics to food waste, then offered that it work for him for merely 800 yen an hour, leading to him getting hired. Getting it all the food that it can ever eat, Trash Dimension becomes grateful to Ako, but she questions why it became a Dimensional Beast. Poohtan doesn't quite know itself, but without warning a box falls on it's head, revealing brand new goods just being thrown away as more boxes fall into the dump. The garbage man states that the boxes come from traders who lose money on unsold goods and then just dump it there once they can't make anything. He complains about all that had been dumped there and that they're throwing gratitude out with the trash. Poohtan becomes angered by this and uses it's power to transport the trash thrown out to the men on the other side, yelling at them to take it away and scaring them to drive away; but Trash Dimension clings on stating they won't get away. Returning to Sky Camp with the smell of garbage on her, Odagari warns Ako that they know nothing about the Dimensional Beast or what horrible things it's hiding; but Ako claims that one can dress in rags and still have a heart of gold, stating Poohtan has more heart than even some people she knows. That night, Poohtan sleeps in a house it built in the dump with photos of it's former life surrounding it when the traders suddenly return to take revenge on it. Deciding to go through with it being a monster, they bring in a steam shovel and destroy Poohtan's new home, causing for it to scream for it's life as they wreck it and they laugh up before the garbage man chases them away and searches for Poohtan. Stumbling away from the dump, Poohtan yells at people to stop the torment for not doing anything wrong. But is overheard by Maria acknowledging it's hatred of humans, stating that humans discriminate and kill based on those that look different from themselves, thus making them into the real garbage. Trash Dimension becomes angered as Maria confirms that it finally sees how ugly humans are and tells the Dimensional Beast to become reborn, zapping it with her whip as it vaporizes and becomes a giant using it's power to wreck the city and vaporize humans to the bone. Ako rushes to Poohtan's aid with the garbage man telling her it wasn't it's fault it's like this and that she's the only one that can calm it. Both yell at the giant Dimensional Beast but it continues to wreck the city; with Jetman preparing to attack except Ako who sees humans as the problem. She cries at Poohtan to stop it's violence and convince that she's it's mama but it fires on her causing Ryu to pull her aside and call it a monster that it has to be stopped even as Ako yells at it being an idiot. Summoning the Jet Machines, Ryu and Gai use the Double Jet Beam on Trash Dimension but it continues to attack; Raita likewise uses a Rock Drop but Poohtan catches it and throws it towards Ako as she continues to yell at it. She finally realizes that it isn't Poohtan anymore and that she should do something to stop it herself. Transforming, Ako enters Jet Swallow and uses Wing Cutter, but it throws it back into the buildings. Convincing Ryu to use Jet Icarus, the team deal with a powerful breath and physical attack but it's assault appears unbearable. Suddenly seeing a girl with a rabbit doll on the street, Blue Swallow rushes out of the mecha and protects her, leading to Maria to order it to finish them off. But then, the girl calls for it's mama while a bell on her stuff toy rings, forcing it to stop the attack and making it remember Ako as a child. Remembering it's mama, it cries while Ako becomes crushed in the rubble, making it change back to Poohtan and shrink down to run to it's mama and rescue her. The two embrace and Poohtan decides to have them run, but Maria launches itself towards them, with the trash creature jumping in the way and taking the killer blow. As Ako watches in pain, Poohtan explodes until it becomes the form of a teddy bear of light which dissipates as Maria calls it an even bigger failure than she thought. Angered by Maria's words, Ako asks what she did to Poohtan and brings out her Bringer Sword to fight Maria, attacking until dislodging her sword and striking her with a cross chop. As the rest of the Jetman catch up, Maria runs away in disgrace. At the dump, Ako and the garbage man make a memorial for Poohtan, with the garbage man stating he had more humanity than humans and it was easier for it to live amongst the trash. Saddened, Ako ties her teddy's bell on the cross as Ryu states it is now at peace. However as they memorialize, the traders appear with more of their wares to throw into the dump; angered, Ako calls them idiots. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Iguchi: *Ako Hayasaka(Child): *Man: , *Girl: Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes to be added DVD Releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25th, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes